Lola's Dream-Come-True Adventures
'Lola's Dream-Come-True Adventures '''is Spaceface's Series Starring Lola Bunny as the Main Protagonist, and features reprises of the roles of Kristen Wiig, Jeff Bergman, Wendi McLendon-Covey, and John O'Hurley, from "''the Looney Tunes Show". Series Plot List of Characters Main Characters * Lola Bunny - a scatter-brained, bubbly, obsessive teenage Bunny and the Main Protagonist. She Parodies the roles of various characters from other shows and movie. * Piper Pup - Lola's Sweet, kind, and Fun-loving Yellow Puppy Dog she adopted in the beginning and the second Main Protagonist. He parodies the role of Flounder from Disney's the Little Mermaid. * Russell Ferguson - a male orange European hedgehog with yellow-green eyes. He is the organizer of the group with a love of food. A running gag is that he is often mistaken for a porcupine. * Pepper Clark - a female gray and white skunk with light pink eyes. A self-proclaimed comedian, she loves making her friends laugh, usually through the use of puns and comical props. She and Zoe are best friends. * Minka Mark - a female pink spider monkey with light blue eyes, who is an artist. Energetic, flexible, and hyper, she is an expert regarding abstract art. * Zoe Trent - a female purple Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with light blue eyes, who is a singer. * Sunil Neval - Sunil is a male blue banded mongoose with golden eyes and an Indian accent. He is very shy and fearful, but when faced with adventure, he will gather courage and bravery for his friends. He is a magician, who enjoys performing various magic tricks to his friends at the shop. He is Vinnie's best friend. * Vinnie Terrio - a male green gecko with purple eyes. Though slow at times, he is a talented dancer. Sunil is his best friend. * Penny Ling - a female white and dark blue giant panda with grey eyes, who is a rhythmic gymnast with a talent for twirling ribbons. * SpongeBob - a yellow anthropomorphic sea sponge who physically resembles an artificial, rectangular, kitchen-type cleaning sponge clad. He lives in a pineapple house and is employed as a fry cook at a fast food restaurant called the Krusty Krab. Antagonists * Patchy the Pirate - a live-action pirate, and the president of the SpongeBob Fan Club, and the Main Antagonist. It's unknown if he has ever been a real pirate and not just a guy living in a normal neighborhood. Patchy also appears in the Christmas special of the series, where he, In a parody of the role of S. D. Kluger from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, he hijacks a mail truck with the intention of delivering his letter to Santa himself, despite that he does not really know the directions to the North Pole. The Sub-plot of the Christmas special is in Rankin/Bass-esque Stop-Motion, making it the first episode to show Patchy and Potty not in live action. Patchy the Pirate's punishment at the hands of his family in Episode 25 was not revealed, but a flashback of him angrily looking up at a Nickelodeon poster and then tearing it down, seen in Episode 34, suggests that he was grounded and sent to his room. The portrayer of Patchy (Tom Kenny) also voices SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Peepers, Lumpus, Slinkman, and many other characters on the show. * Commander Peepers - Patchy the Pirate's number one henchman and the secondary antagonist of the show. He, at times, is sometimes smarter, sensing danger ahead. * Pirates - the teritary antagonists, and Later Protagonist, who Limitley work for Patchy the Pirate. the Pirates are listed as follows: ** Ed - the strong, dimwitted workhorse of the group. ** Edd - the most mature, good-natured, and friendliest of the Pirates ** Eddy - the self-appointed leader of the Pirates. He is lazy, laid-back, sarcastic, greedy, selfish, easily frustrated, and sometimes mean. ** Billy - a happy-go-lucky child. ** Awful Alvin - an anthropomorphic scallion, and Patchy's Pirate Jester. A running gag is when he does a dance called "The Villainous Dance of Villainy". ** Scoutmaster Lumpus - an angry, selfish and stingy moose with a large ego. ** Greta Von Gruesome - a German (though she says she heralds from the land of Zuchinia) zuchini cyboric warload with fingers that shoot electric sparks. She's also the only female of the pirates. ** Lampy - a floor lamp with a smiley face scribbled on its shade, and Awful Alvin's fake sidekick. despite the fact that Alvin realizes that Lampy never does or says anything, Lampy also serve as a statue of the ship. ** Drago Bludvist - Patchy the Pirate's boss, a power-hungry tyrant, and the current owner of The Poop Deck, a fast food business seen in Season 1 and Season 2. * Potty the Parrot - Patchy the Pirate's "annoying" pet parrot. Potty is a crudely made puppet controlled by very obvious strings. He is obnoxious and often annoys or talks back to Patchy. * Meldar Prime - the evil host of gameshow Intergalactic Showdown. he only Appears in the Intergalactic Scary Nightmare of Doom! parts one, two, and three. He uses matrix generators hidden in his cufflinks to manipulate time and space, which makes him very powerful. During the final battle, Piper faces his fear of Meldar, Tori Lilly swipe them from Meldar using a green giant flying raccoon named Sugar-Pea. at the End of the third part, Lola and the LPS pets manage to steal Meldar's matrix generators and destroy them, ending his show once and for all and leaving him to be tortured (which was very painful) forever with electricity by Foop (the Anti-Fairy Baby), and the Brains (one of the other races they were competing with on the show). * Dark Truder - the Enemy and Dark Cloud of the Littlest Pet Shop Pets, and the main Antagonist, since his main role in Episode 4. * Traxie - Dark Truder's animate deep red toupee, who disapproves of his evil plans. She also comes in different styles and colors. She is sometimes placed on his head. * Other Additional Characters * Wander - an overly-optimistic intergalactic exploring alien. He travels across the universe, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. He has an obsessive desire to help people, which is a flaw for him. He accompanies the pets in Many episodes. * Captain Feathersword - "the friendly pirate", Brother of Burger-Beard (who died in the 10th episode), and Patchy the Pirate's Cousin. wears a hat, patch, and puffy shirt and wields a "feathery saber". * Burger-Beard the Pirate - an evil Burger-themed pirate, and cousin of Patchy the Pirate. Even though he only appears in six episodes, he makes cameos as a picture in Patchy's ship and is mentioned various times, mostly by Patchy, Feathersword, and SpongeBob. In the end of Lola-girl and the Pirate of Burger-Land, Burger-Beard is harpooned and killed, but is later shown as an angel/ghost flying in the sky on a hot air balloon, in his Old self. It is unknown whether this was Noah's and Wallace's imagination, a brief moment symbolizing her redemption, or a mere cinematic effect. * Slinkman - a smart, nice and friendly banana slug who is Scoutmaster Lumpus' assistant and best friend. Like a real slug, Slinkman is an invertebrate. Kenny revealed that Slinkman was his favorite character that he voiced over. * Laila - a very attractive Maltese, and one of Lola's best friends. Although she is a stray, she is very high-class, She can dance very beautifully, and is like a sister to Zoe Trent. like Patchy, she is a fan of SpongeBob SquarePants, and loves Aqua-world. * Tori Lilly - a female Red, Orange, and Yellow, Indian-like Fox, who Befriends with Lola. She also Known as "Queen Wahini", and loves SpongeBob SquarePants, and believes in mermaids. * Vixey - a vixen, Tori's Cousin, and one of Lola's best friends. * Sandy Cheeks - a Brown land Squirrel, and Lola's best Friend, She was almost Lola's Former Rival in Episode 5, But she and Lola got to Know each other, and She's join Lola ever since. she usually petsits the littlest Pet Shop pets, and Plays a finely carved organ (with Pipes carved into the heads of various Muppets including, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Oscar, Grover, Farley, Betty Lou, Herry Monster, Mr. Johnson, Roosevelt Franklin, Cookie Monster, Kermit the Frog, Little bird and the Count). She usually wears purple clothing in the series. * Nala Blanchard - a Lioness. * Minnie Mouse - princess of Color-ville, and Lola's best Friend. She made her debut in the episode, Lola Bunny and Her Seven Little Siblings, where she discussing Minnie's obsession with finding her "one babysitter for her seven siblings". * Maid Marian - a vixen, and Minnie's sister-in-law. * Minnie's Siblings - her seven Relatives. her Siblings are listed as follows: ** Oliver - A small and slender orange ginger Tabby kitten. His role is Parodied to Doc from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ** Scamp - A neutral, and Grumpy puppy. his Role is Parodied to Grumpy from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ** Bambi - A Joyful deer. His Role is Parodied to Happy from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ** Copper - a Hound. His Role is Parodied to Sleepy from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ** Flower - A skunk. His Role is Parodied to Bashful from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ** Skunk - Another Skunk. His Role is Parodied to Sneezy from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Mittboli - a puppeteer, a showman and a gypsy, his primary concern is making money. He only appears in Lola's Lindana Fever, serving as the antagonist of the episode, as He Keeps Lola, Tori, SpongeBob, and Piper as his Prisoners. The puppet master enthuses that they will tour the great capitals of the world, and that Lola will make him lots of money. When the four are too old to perform, Mittboli will use them for firewood. Mittboli is not seen again in the episode after Lola escapes with their friends the and other prisoners (though it can perhaps be assumed that he reacted to Lola's absence in a typical emotional outburst). * Jim Handsome - * Frank Dizz - * Jerry Belson - Episode List Voice Cast * Kristen Wiig - Lola Bunny * Kate Higgins - Piper Pup, Additional Voices * Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent * John O'Hurley - Walter Bunny/King Walton (Lola's Father), additional voices * Wendi McLendon-Covey - Patricia Bunny (Lola's Mother) * Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark, Martha the Dog, Gail Trent, additional voices * Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Grandpa George, Scallion #1, Mr. Nezzer, Pa Grape, the BWDDAs, Other Veggies, Fox Twain, additional voices * Julie Bowen - Tori Lilly * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, Patchy the Pirate, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Commander Peepers, Gary the Snail, Slinkman, Heffer Wolfe, additional voices * Peter New - Sunil Neval, additional voices * Kira Tozer - Minka Mark, additional voices * Kurt Kelly - Dark Truder, additional voices * Mandy Moore - Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie, additional voices * Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword * Matthew Hill - Ed, Additional Voices * Tony Sampson - Eddy, Additional Voices * Samuel Vincent - Russell Ferguson, Double Dee, additional voices * Richard Horvitz - Billy, additional voices * Bill FagerBakke - Patrick Star, Mr. Burgerson, additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo, Rocko, Spunky, Dinkleberg, Pappy Polie, Mr. Crocker, Panchito Pistoles, El Chupacabra, Fox Astaire, Mrs. Crocker, additional voices * Antonio Banderas - Burger-Beard the Pirate Category:Spaceface Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Dream Come True Adventure